


Surprise

by angelskuuipo



Series: Kerze 'Verse [5]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Blindfolds, Candles, Challenge Response, Community: numb3rs100, GFY, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-20
Updated: 2012-06-20
Packaged: 2017-11-08 04:35:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/439203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelskuuipo/pseuds/angelskuuipo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie has Colby at his mercy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Colby licked his lips when he heard the match strike. The blindfold heightened his other senses, but he really wanted to see what Charlie was doing. He wouldn’t take it off though. He’d made a promise and wasn’t about to break it.

Charlie eyed his lover lying naked, blindfolded, and spread out on the bed just for him, his own personal playground. He’d eschewed the handcuffs since he knew Colby didn’t like to be restrained. He was rather surprised Colby had agreed to the blindfold, but wasn’t going to question his luck. He’d been plotting this little venture for months.

He lit several candles around the bedroom, bathing it in a soft, golden glow. Then he lit a beeswax pillar candle and held it carefully as he walked to the bed. He just stood there for a long moment, admiring Colby’s muscular body.

Colby could feel Charlie standing next to him, could feel his lover’s eyes on him. His cock stirred with interest and he shifted restlessly. He really had no idea what Charlie planned to do to him, but he knew he’d enjoy it. In the year they’d been together Charlie had surprised him on more than one occasion. Colby thought this might be another.

Charlie laid his free hand in the center of Colby’s chest. He rubbed softly, teasing Colby’s nipples to tight peaks, loving the feel of the smooth skin. Colby moaned and lifted into his touch. Charlie grinned and gently pressed him back down. He held the candle over Colby’s chest and whispered, “Ready?”

Colby’s brow furrowed. “For what?”

“To blur the edges,” Charlie replied as he tilted the candle and watched the melted beeswax drip onto Colby’s skin.

Colby arched his back, hissing at the pleasure/pain sensation. Oh yes, Charlie had surprised him once again.

-30-

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Surprise  
> Author: Angel’s Kuuipo  
> Fandom: Numb3rs  
> Characters/Pairing: Charlie/Colby  
> Rating: FRT, maybe M (for subject matter)  
> Prompt: #85- Candles, Monthly Pairing  
> Disclaimer: Not mine, never have been, never will be…damn it.  
> Author’s Note: So, I looked at the prompt and my mind went to the sex place. I’ve apparently read Quiet Strength too many times. Un-betaed, any and all mistakes are mine. Written for LJ comm numb3rs100. Also posted to LJ comm red_gumballs.  
> Word Count: 300  
> Written and Originally posted to my journal: December 18, 2006


End file.
